


Chocolate, the Nile, and a Sphynx

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A day of celebration of love with Nefertari, what kind of Pharaoh would Ozy be to not partake in such a thing.
Relationships: Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate, the Nile, and a Sphynx

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The light of the sun on the river was like a jewel shattered in the many ripples of the water.

The sparkling diamonds in the sky were falling back into the hidden waves of heat and light of glory as the sun rose higher and higher.

The mystery in the darkness hinted by the light of the moon was slowly becoming more and more illuminated by the that radiance. 

All of that paled in the sight of the being idly touching the water and marveling at the lotus flowers in her hands. The expression of pure delight would render men to their knees. The warm smile that played across her mouth as she delighted in the fur of the sphynxes would make the gods themselves weep in envy. The coos and laughter escaping from her lips like the much needed rain upon the parched land.

The Lily of the Nile, the incarnation of Hathor herself, the very passion of pure love in the form of a woman shined thus!

"Oh Ramses, this is a wonderful way to spend time together." The woman, nay Queen of life that shall never be scorched by the rays of the sun spoke such sweet words. Her gaze of love and wonderment powerful enough to fill all the lands of Egypt.

"Truly, there is nothing that could warm my heart more than to always bask within your gaze as if you were my own personal sun, the source of all life for the sun itself rests within your palms as you are it's heart. My lovely Nefertari, my Hathor, my love that even time itself could never unbind, I wish nothing more than to spend all of my life with you. As a Pharaoh, as the incarnation of Ra, and as your husband I declare that we should do all things that are to make you happy." Ozymandias spoke grandly as he moved forward with the bowls for a light feast to break their fast. 

"Ramses." Like always, the very words from his lips make her breath catch in her throat. Not for long, never or long, but enough for her heart to entomb the words of his love onto her heart all over again as if it is the first confession he makes. "My love, there is a custom to this date that the others at Chaldea had been speaking." 

"Yes. I recognize it. As the one who is the embodiment of the sun, there is nothing that is free from my sight." Ozymandias stated as a triumphant fact. "It is Valentine's Day."

"A day to celebrate love." Nefertari cooed to her husband as much as she did to the smallest sphynx that was demanding of her attention. The small felines appreciating it as much as her dear husband. How could they not when they were made with shards of his own power. 

"And celebrate our love we shall!" Ozymandias declared. As he would every day, but bold in his declaration as if telling Chaldea it was to savor his love for his sweet Neferari.

"I heard that there was this custom of giving chocolate to the one that holds your heart. Ramses, will you take this chocolate like you have already taken my heart." The chocolate lotuses next to her that were previously ignored for her more glorious person where held before him. "I even made these myself." She had so much fun with her fellow servants in the class for it too.

"Nothing will stop me from devouring all of them as we leisurely spend the day across my ship. We will drift among the Heavens to tell our love to the world! They will know of the brilliance of my beloved!" 


End file.
